Mi pequeña
by luz li wolf
Summary: un one-shot de un encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran, el la busca pero ella aun siente algo por el joven Yukito, no quiere gustarle a li pero su corazon se ablando con el lindo The Dream


_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a CLAMP, y son del anime de Sakura Card , etc. etc._

Mi pequeña

En su mente sabia que estaba haciendo mal, estaba dando alas a algo que no podia ser, no debía ser, y aun asi fue a su encuentro, sus amigas Chiharu y Rika la dejaron en el puente, que unia un pequeño kiosco y una florería, separadas por un lago en aquel parque que era un lugar muy transcurrido en la pequeña Tomoeda, sin embargo aquel miércoles en la tarde estaba casi desierto. Sakura venia del lado del kiosco y pudo observar a un joven con gorra sentado fuera de la florería donde había varias bancas de dos, al otro extremo del puente, y dentro de esta a un par de mujeres.

El puente era cerrado, de la mitad hacia abajo una pared blanca y de la mitad hacia arriba lo cerraban cristales para poder observar la vista en medio del lago, que no era de los mejores paisajes que Sakura había visto, miro un momento su reflejo en el cristal.

Llevaba todavía su uniforme del colegio, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras cerca de ahí, aliso un poco su falda de tablones, limpio su saco de pelusas invisibles y trato inútilmente de peinar un poco su castaño cabello, sabía que no era la chica más bonita, lo que más le gustaba de si misma eran sus ojos esmeraldas sentía que tenia una mirada única; de allí, físicamente era igual que las otras chicas o eso creia ella…

Se acomodo su bolso que llevaba hacia un costado y su correa le cruzaba el pecho, en la tapa tenia dibujado un corazón con alas de su creación.

Después de echar un ultimo vistazo a su reflejo donde una nerviosa chica le devolvió la mirada jade, continuo cruzando el puente, pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico de gorra se le hacia familiar, vestia pantalón de calentador azul, una camiseta blanca y su gorra tenia un visto, ella solo podía verlo de perfil, y el tenia la cara ligeramente agachada pero de vista al frente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco agachándose un poco para ver la cara del joven, su mente le decía-corre es el, ¡vete!- pero simplemente no podia.

De repente el levanto su rostro, y un escalofrio le recorrió cuando se encontró con un par de ojos achocolatados, mientras en el rostro de él se dibujaba una sonrisa primero una de autentica alegría y luego una de una misteriosa picardia.

Sintió como no podía controlar sus movimientos, toda ella empezó a temblar y quiso salir corriendo por donde había venido, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, camino hacia el muy normal, consiente que todo el revuelto de emociones que pasaban en su alma no se mostraban en su rostro.

Allí estaba Shaoran Li heredero único de una gran empresa asi como jefe de su gran familia a sus veinticuatro años ya era un empresario exitoso, pero que tenia un secreto que solo un circulo de personas, ella incluida, conocía, una pequeña pastelería donde hacia miles de cosas dulces: tortas, galletas, chocolates, bombones, etc.

Miro un paquete que ocupaba el espacio del asiento a lado de Shaoran,-"mi regalo"- pensó con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar.

-¿y tus amigas?- fue lo primero que pregunto y su vos hizo eco en esa pequeño saloncito fuera de la florería.

-ya se fueron- le respondió con una sonrisa.

De repente el le mostro lo que llevaba el paquete, un lindo barquito echo todo de chocolate negro, con velas de chocolate que ella supuso era con leche, un cuadrito con una ventana daba entender era el camarote y en el casco del barco con letras en chocolate blanco estaba escrito _**"the dream" **_…

Sakura ya sabia que era el The dream había visto ese barquito en la pastelería de Shaoran y le había encantado, él le había propuesto que se lo lleve, que él se lo regalaba pero no había querido aceptar porque tenia que ir de compras y seguramente el barquito no hubiese sobrevivido si lo llevaba consigo.

Aun asi sentía que no podía aceptarlo, poco después de que Shaoran la conociera por azares del destino en su pastelería, había estado tras de ella, no acosándola ni nada por el estilo, simplemente diciéndole que ella le gusta mucho, aun asi ella se sentía triste cada ves que el le decía eso y ella lo rechazaba gentilmente, y le decía que a ella le gustaba alguien mas..

Sakura en un instante se acordó de Yukito, el chico que ocupaba su pensamiento pero extrañamente ya no lo ocupaba con tanta frecuencia como antes.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de cosas comunes él le pregunto como le había ido en sus exámenes de los que ella acababa de salir.

-"siéntate"- le dijo Li cuando ella volvió a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna derecha.

Miro de reojo el barquito que aun seguía en la otra mitad del banco que Shaoran no ocupaba pero él le enseño sus piernas, sin mucho pensarlo, y creyendo que no estaba mal se sento en las piernas de él, no paso mucho para sentirse muy niña, el tenia veinticuatro ¡por Dios! Y ella apenas y tenia dieciséis que ni siquiera aparentaba.

Con su metro y cincuenta y cuatro de estatura ella sabía era baja, y no ayudaba que las personas al conocerla no le ponían más de quince años, y eso siendo amables, al parecer algo en ella gritaba ¡niña!

Siguieron platicando sin más divirtiéndose y riéndose de vez en cuando de las ocurrencias que él le decía, poco después de conocerlo Sakura se había dado cuenta que él es abierto y cariñoso solo con ella y más cuando estaban a solas.

-"no deberías fijarte en mi"- le soltó ella de pronto, no le vio la expresión en el rostro, no quiso-"no soy una chica normal"-

-"a mí me gustas tú"- fue lo que le respondió y por el tono en que lo hizo ella pensó, hablaba fuera de toda broma.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de los estándares de una chica "normal".

Sakura trataba de convencerlo de que ella no era para él, y en el fondo sabia que no estaba haciéndolo con ganas. Cuando el silencio reino un momento el le interrumpió.

-"¿puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?"- la pregunta la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo conmovió, Shaoran pudo haberle plantado el beso en la mejilla sin que ella hubiese podido hacer algo, y le estaba pidiendo permiso, sonrió, el le causaba ternura.

Asintió con la cabeza y dijo un pequeño "si" entre un suspiro, antes de que por pensarlo demasiado se sonroje.

Y él la beso, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y ella oculto una sonrisa, y luego otro a lado del anterior, y la sonrisa se le escapo un segundo, y otro, y ella quería voltear para decirle que parara porque sentía q con cada beso y mirada de él Yukito salía de a poco de su pensamiento, de su corazón.

Y paso…

Shaoran le robaba un beso en la boca

Se congelo-"no le correspondas"- pensó y se quedo tan quieta como podía, tratando de ver como separarse; si se hacia para atrás se caería, a un lado estaba la pared al otro también se caería, y si iba para delante el creería que ella le correspondería, asi que solo se quedo quieta, esperando y luego cerró los ojos y por un momento se dio el lujo de disfrutar la sensación, de cómo los labios de Shaoran jugaban con los suyos ¡y le encanto! Pese a que ella no se movio, no movio sus labios para corresponderle el beso ella sintió un ligero placer al sentir como el jugaba con los suyos, los rozaba los besaba los recorría de un extremo a otro.

No sabia cuanto tiempo el llevaba asi saboreando sus labios, le dio un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior y se separo.

-"¿terminaste?"- le dijo ella medio segundo después, porque apenas el dejo sus labios una voz en su cabeza reclamo-"esta mal!"- pero no se molesto porque Shaoran le haya robado un beso de una forma tan descarada y a la ves tan sutil.

-"no debiste hacer eso"- le reclamo aunque en realidad no estaba enojada

-"si yo no hice nada!"- dijo el de manera inocente-"solo te di unos besitos así…"- y empezó de nuevo a darle besos en la mejilla, y ella volvió a caer.

¡le había robado dos besos en menos de dos minutos!

Y aun asi una parte de ella se alegro de tener los labios de Shaoran consintiendo de nuevo los suyos.

Pero siguio tan quieta como antes.

Después que él se separo ella le volvió a decir lo mismo que antes.

-"ya me tengo que ir"- le dijo Sakura después de un momento en que se dio cuenta que su voluntad no seria tan fuerte si Shaoran le robaba un tercer beso.

Se pararon y el la abrazo

Fue tan rápido que Sakura no supo que hacer puso sus brazos en la ancha espalda de el, se dio cuenta que el le sacaba una cabeza, ella apenas le llegaba al hombro.

Sakura tenia las manos echas puño detrás de la espalda de Shaoran y todo su cuerpo tenso, pidió que el no notara lo tensa que estaba, volvió a sentirse una niña, una pequeñita, pero se reprocho mentalmente y poco a poco se relajo, hasta que sus manos quedaron apoyadas en los músculos de él.

-"mi pequeña"- le susurro el -o al menos a ella le pareció un susurro- y se sorprendió por la dulzura con que lo dijo, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido pero no deshizo el abrazo.

El susurro de nuevo –"mi pequeña"- y por primera vez desde que estaba con el en ese día no se sintió mal por sentirse una niña una pequeña.

Quizás no importaba que ella no era una chica con una personalidad muy común, que no le gustara pintarse, que no le gustaba la música de esa época sino de la de sus abuelos, que no le gustaran hacer muchas cosas que a las chicas de su edad si, que aun le encantaba ver películas para niños, que aun dormía con su peluche cada noche y que de día este no abandonada su cama, quizás no importaba los casi ocho años de edad que los separaban. Quizás ya no debía seguir pensando en Yukito que era un imposible pues el ya tenia a alguien más.

Antes de que el cielo se tiña de naranja y rojo se despidieron y ella llevo el barquito con mucho cuidado hasta su casa, le tomo unas fotos y lo puso en un anaquel de vidrio por donde se lo podría ver sin que le ataque el polvo.

Recordó lo que el le había dicho:

-"tiene que durarte un año"- sonrió ella no pensaba deshacerse de ese barquito en mucho tiempo.

_**Siete meses después**_

Llevaba cinco minutos de ventaja, pero Sakura pensó no confiarse pues entre una cosa y otra los minutos de ventaja se convertían en minutos de retraso, se pregunto si Shaoran ya la estaría esperando, en su carro afuera de su casa, para llevarla al colegio.

Sonrio, aun no sabia si era lo mejor estar con el pero hace mucho le había dejado de importar, antes de salir se despidió del The Dream faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera un año de que el pequeño velerito de chocolate estuviera en su casa.

Recordó que seguramente el ya estaría allí, siempre puntual, habían pasado tantas cosas esos últimos meses, que ahora sabia le gustaba mucho Shaoran y a el le gustaba como era ella, su niña, su traviesa, su pequeña.

Salió rápidamente echándole un último vistazo a su barquito, y sus peluches favoritos.

Quien hubiese dicho que aquel joven que un día conoció en su pastelería favorita y que siempre se veía tan serio que hasta lo trataba de señor y de usted seria en verdad un joven alegre y divertido, su Shaoran, su loquito, ¡su lobito!

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este pequeño one-shot que e echo de sakura la verdad no me quedo como esperaba pero ya no se como expresar lo que ella siente sin que se me vaya la miel jejejejeje…_

_Asi que me agrado como quedo aunque no era lo que esperaba_

_El encuentro de la historia es algo que no se me ocurrió la verdad simplemente me acorde de una experiencia…_

_Claro cambie muuuuuuchassss cosas._

_Espero lector/a que lo que acabas de leer haya sido de tu agrado._

_Me despido lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea en este momento que estas leyendo esto!_

_Una vez mas, gracias!_

_Luz…_


End file.
